Music Heals The Soul
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: A Loki X Reader. Odin is letting Loki stay on Midgard, being looked after by Jane's cousin. Said cousin happens to be a lot like Loki, and they find out that she isn't even human! Questions fly through their heads. Who is Jane's cousin really? What is she? Why does Loki fell attracted to her?
1. Chapter 1

Loki X Reader: Music Heals the Soul Ch.1

Swearing, violence, blood,

"Ohayō Gozaimasu! Good Morning to all my listeners out there! It's a wonderful day this bright and sunny New York morning. You know I was just emailed by someone who wanted my opinion on The God of Mischief. You just because my DJ name is Loki R, doesn't mean I support Loki and what he was planning on doing. Just to clear that up. Although, I do understand the pain he was—and is, in. For we actually are a lot alike. I am an adopted child and some of my family hated me for it, like my older sister. I thought she was a spoiled brat, which she is. So anyways, I felt I was in her shadow, and I was. When I found out I was adopted, it wasn't pretty. I have to say I did some things I regret. Nothing severe, but I did some pretty rebellious things. No one really believed me when my sister did things and blamed it on me… so I thought let them think that! It's time for some pay back! And let me tell you, Karma's a bitch.

I got a few tattoos, I wrecked my junk of a car, I dropped my grades, and I am a freaking silver-tongue. Don't let my innocent appearance fool you. When I was old enough and had enough I moved from the West coast all the way to the East coast. I set up an interview at LTTYL, and here I am talking to you very morning. But enough about me, you want to hear some music, Hai? Well, this one's for my sister if she's listening, you know who you are. Here's 'Diablo' by Simon Curtis!" I turn the radio down some as I drive to my Job at a Karaoke Bar and coffee shop that my cousin owns. It still gets me when I hear my voice over the radio and know I'm not at the studio recording. I look after her shop as she lives in New Mexico most of the time. The other part of the time she lived on Asgard with her husband Thor. She visited Tony and the Avengers here every one in a while. I just kept an eye on her shop and did some work there. Jane is one of the only adopted relatives of mine that actually cared for me. She was also the only one to go looking for me when I "vanished".

I sigh and run a hand through my drying (F/C) hair. Just two more miles to the store. It was located in New York City, but it was more on the out skirts and not 'in' the city. Here there were actually people who owned cars and had places to park them. I lived four miles away from the shop, so I was closer to being 'in' the city. My DJ job was farther for sure. Not that I really minded though. I go in to the studio every three days or so to record, then I work at the shop, sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the night time. I pull into the parking lot of the Mischief Maker. My cousin named it after me as I had caused Hell to rise when I left. That and I'm so close to Loki's personality, or so she says. I've never met him, but if he's anything like the Loki in the movies 'Thor' and 'the Avengers' then I might have a slight crush on him. He is my favorite super villain. That's how I came up with my DJ name. I took my fave villain, and the first letter of my middle name, which is (R-name). Therefore the DJ Loki R was born. I park my Dodge Charger, a gift from Tony. I loved this thing. It was a shift stick drive, had four wheel drive, and was a Hemi with the Daytona package. It was Sublime green with Black decal on it. The inside was black with leather seating, and heated seats. It also had a sun roof and the decal from around the radio and heating/cooling dials was the same color as the outside. I had tampered with it a bit in Starks lab, making it faster, handle better, and sound beefy. It was my baby. When Stark got it for me, he complained of the colors. He said they were Loki's colors. I stuck my tongue at him and said that these were the colors I liked. I lock her up and walk to the front doors of the Café. I was just finished with opening up the shop and putting up the open sign, and wiping off some mugs when the front doors burst open, and in walked Jane. Man, was she a sight for sore eyes. I almost dropped the mug I was wiping down. Setting the mug down, I threw myself at her.

"JANE!" I yelled happily as I hugged her. She giggled and hugged me back. Just as we were about to release each other we were picked up and hugged by her husband. We both squealed and giggled at his entry. "Thor! You're here too?"

"Yes Lady (Y/N) I have accompanied my wife this time. How are you?" He asks putting us both down. I smile at the big guy.

"I'm doing well. The Café has been doing good as well. What is the reason for your trip here? Although it is a nice surprise."

"Well, we know in some of your letter's you talked about a DJ Loki R. While Thor was talking to Loki about his extended family, which is you, Loki became interested in the DJ and has been listening to that station ever since. Thor thinks he might be reforming, and would like him to stay with DJ Loki R, as he thinks she might be able to help change for the better." Jane explains to me. I'm fan-girling on the inside. THEY WANT ME TO WATCH LOKI? EEEEEE! Damn, I'm such an otaku. But, they don't know that DJ Loki R is me. Hm… I'll have to glen some more information.

"Is that wise with how similar DJ Loki R and Loki are? Wouldn't the opposite take place and he would take advantage of DJ Loki R?" I ask innocently. Pshhh, innocent my ass.

"Well, Heimdall would be keeping an eye on Loki and his magic have been restricted. So she should be fine. Also the Avengers would check in with her as well. If Tony had his way both of them would be staying at Stark Tower. However I think that we could get him to back down in his insistence." Thor tells me. I smile at him. Perfect.

"Okay. I'll get her and bring her to the Avenger's HQ later today." I tell them. They both smile and thank me before leaving. I look out the window, there isn't many people out and about today. It will be a slow one today. My employees come in and look around. I sigh and look at them. "Today is going to be a slow one. Go home if you want. I think I'll close up for the morning in a few."

"Okay. What about tonight though?" Sarah asks. The night time is usually the most active this place gets.

"Jackie will open up the shop for tonight. If you want to work then, go on a head." I tell them. When they leave I text Jackie to tell him that I'm closing the shop for the day and that he has to open it for tonight. He replies saying fine. I must have woke him up. I close up shop and hop in my car. I drive the 10 miles to the Avenger's HQ. Parking I get out and lock up my baby. I'm wearing a pair of dark blue Jeggings with strips of black leather on the sides. My tank top is a dark blue with black rough stripes. My hair is done up in a fashion that would just scream 'Rebel'. My boots go to just below my knee and are black with what looks like spurs decaled on them. They have a slight heel, like a cowboy boot, and they are black. My jacket is sort of 80's or 90's looking. It has square shoulders and a suit collar, it went to just above my waist. The sleeves made it to my elbows. I had two necklaces on, and a belt. The belt was a black belt with a two pronged buckle and holes encased in metal all the way around. One necklace was a military chain and dog tag with my name on it, along with my house key and three decorative keys. The last necklace was a braided string necklace with six beads surrounding a shark tooth fossil. It hung close to my neck like a choker. The tooth was still sharp and it had black lines on it, going from the root to the tip. It was a good shark tooth and intact.

My boots clacked against the tile flooring as I made my way inside the Building. I opened the doors to the conference room and strolled in like Stark would. I remove the sunglasses I had put on outside and looked over the room and the shocked faces of the Avengers. Jane looked behind me and then back at me. She thought someone was behind me. I smirk, and take a small bow.

"DJ Loki R, at your service" I say in my DJ voice. My eyes sparkle as I watch their expressions. Tony was amused, Steve was shocked and confused. Banner looked like he should have known. Clint was trying hard not to break out laughing, I don't know what he thought was funny. Natasha smiled like she knew all along and she gave me props for it. Thor looked surprised and kind of angry, Jane looked the same way, only more pissed than anything. Director Fury, well, he's a hard one to read, but I don't think that he was very surprised, he probably already knew. Damn spies. It was then that I realized that Loki was in the room and looking at me curiously. I send a smirk his way and he looks flustered. "What didn't think this is what you thought I looked like?"

"No. I thought you'd be maybe a little more like Lady Sif with a snake like craftiness to you." He replies in a dead pan. I roll my eyes at him. Time to put my silver tongue to use. I look over him in disappointment. "What, Mortal?"

"Oh, nothing, I just can't believe you're the great Loki. The God of Mischief. I thought you'd be a little more… Manly." I look over my nails as I say this and watch his reaction out of the corner of my eye. He is livid. Thor is holding him back from socking me a good one and Tony is on the floor laughing. Jane is sitting down and rubbing her head. I pull out a metal nail file and begin filing my nails. They are a medium length, but they are sharpened to a point. They're so sharp that I've actually cut myself by accident. Loki bites Thor on the hand and marches toward me. He goes to choke my, but I slip behind him and press my nail file to his neck and I hold his chin, digging my nails into his flesh, he bleeds a little. As I'm standing on a chair I'm tall enough to hiss into his ear. "Don't let my innocent looks fool you. I could kill you if I choose to. So I'd be careful and grateful to have me look over you while you stay on Midgard."

I release him and back away, holding my nail file in a way that would suggest it was a knife. He relaxes slightly and turns toward me. I sit on the table and drag my nail file across the edges of my nails. Clint is looking at me with his jaw on the floor. Natasha smiles at me. Tony is kind of weary of me right now ant Banner acts like he didn't see or hear any of it. Steve chuckles. Loki glares at me like 'I'll get you back, just you wait'. I raise an eyebrow. Fury clears his throat. We all turn to him.

"Loki will stay with (Y/N). But you both will stay at Stark Tower." Fury tells us. Both Loki's and my faces drop and dead pan.

"NO." We both say. Tony whines.

"Why not? It will be fun!" Both Loki and I turn to glare at him.

"I would prefer not to stay with the Man of Iron." Loki says plainly.

"I have a house and two jobs. I can't stay at Stark Tower. No. Not happening." I say crossing my arms and taking a 'go ahead and argue' stance. Tony pouts. Clint snickers. Thor groans with Jane. They both know I always get what I want. I'm a tyrant when I want to be. "If that's all, I need to get back. You know where I live when you make your decision."

I hop off the table and walk out the door, hips swaying. They must of came to a decision because just as I reach the outer door they come done the hallway leading Loki to the parking lot. I throw open the door and use my push button key to unlock my baby. The stereo blares 'Hot Mess' by Natalia Kills. Of course it was a three minute walk to the car as the stereo blared. It fit if you ask me.

"Hot Mess, Hot Hot Hot Mess, She's a Hot Mess, Hot Mess, Ha-ha-ha-ha Hot Mess, She's a Hot Mess, Jocking on my Hotness, Hot Mess, Hot Hot Hot Mess, She's a Hot Mess, Hot Mess, Ha-ha-ha-ha Hot Mess, She's a Hot Mess, Jocking on my Hotness…" I walk to my car twirling my keys in their key ring around my finger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loki's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hot Mess, Hot Hot Hot Mess, She's a Hot Mess, Hot Mess, Ha-ha-ha-ha Hot Mess, She's a Hot Mess, Jocking on my Hotness, Hot Mess, Hot Hot Hot Mess, She's a Hot Mess, Hot Mess, Ha-ha-ha-ha Hot Mess, She's a Hot Mess, Jocking on my Hotness…" She walks to her car twirling her keys in their key ring around her finger. For me it's almost like she's walking in slow motion, her hips swaying gently, her hair being blown in the slight breeze. Her body is that of a goddess. Her mode of transportation is a bright green and black thing. The Man of Iron smirks at me and shoves me forward as she slips in to the metal contraption. She's perfect for my plan. Now if only she'd obey me…

I walk to her transport and it roars loudly, causing me to jump in surprise. Every one chuckles as I try to open the door. Each time I try the machine lurches forward. I look through the glass to see (Y/N) smirking at me. I quickly open the door and jump in. She smirks at me as the door slams.

"Seatbelt." Is all she says. I look around for my seatbelt and hear a sigh of annoyance from (Y/N). She reaches across me and pulls the apparent 'seatbelt' across my chest and buckles it for me. Then she revs it and slides the shift stick to D and slams her foot on the gas. I go pale as the metal beast jerks forward roaring to life as the tires squeal on the pavement. Oh Odin help me make it back alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tony's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't help but laugh as I watch (Y/N) toy with Loki. Finally she lets him in and waits for him to buckle up. Then her car lurches forward like a derby horse from the gate. As she drives by us we see her grinning like the devil and Loki as white as a ghost, clinging to the seat as she speeds out of the parking lot. I almost feel bad for him. I watch as she side swipes another car and puts the pedal to the metal. We also hear Loki scream out.

"IN ODIN'S NAME SLOW DOWN!" Yeah, nope never mind, I don't feel sorry for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki X Reader: Music Heals the Soul Ch. 2

Swearing, violence, fluff.

After freaking Loki out, I go back to how I normally drive, which is still slightly crazy. When we got to my Japanese style home, I helped Loki unbuckle, and get out of the car. He looked kind of green, and it wasn't the good kind. I slipped him some Tums and opened my front door. Everything was decorated in the traditional Japanese style, give or take. I showed him to his room, for his stay anyways. He complained that it wasn't to his tastes. I told him that if he changed the way the room looked that he had to change it back when he left. He just smirked and snapped his fingers making the whole room in to an exact replica of his room on Asgard, at least, the movie's Asgard. He smirked at me, I shrugged at him, and left the room. I walked to my own Japanese style room. The only thing that looked somewhat out of place was the bed. It was a four poster bed with curtains. I had gotten the top of the posts styled like a Japanese gateway… or a Japanese gazebo. The curtains were like a painted Japanese garden.

Once in my room with the door locked I change in to my karate training outfit. Then I head out to my courtyard garden. In the bricked clearing I stand up straight and place my hands together in a prayer-like fashion in front of my chest. I take a deep breath in and out, bowing at my waist. Taking a stance I go through the exercises. As I went through them is was almost like dancing to nature's music. There were several totem-like practicing poles made of wood and metal that spin in the clearing. Hitting one caused it to hit another, until all of them were spinning at a deadly pace. I danced between them all, striking them when necessary. My (F/C) hair was pulled back out of my face as I practiced. I even threw in some Parkour moves to avoid being hit by the spinning totems. Eventually all of the Totems stopped spinning and groaned to a halt. Stretching slightly I grab a wooden sword and begin practicing my Kendo. After my Kendo practice I practice my Maui Tai.

By the time I'm done, I'm starving and thirsty. Damn. I hurry to the house as the edges of my vision turn black and I wobble on my feet. I grab at the metal wind chime as I fall to the ground. Then I lay there and watch as my vision fades to black. The last thing I see is the glowing blue coming from my necklace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loki's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been watching _ practice. There was this intense aura of power around her as she practiced. Her movements were like flowing water. Graceful, yet a force to be reckoned with. I move away from the window as she begins to come toward the house. I wanted to know how she did it. How could she be so graceful? A loud crash sounded from out in the courtyard. I rush over to see _ on the ground, passed out, and a glowing blue light surrounding her. The origin of the light was from the shark's tooth necklace around her neck. The closer I get, the moister the air gets. The necklace was sucking water from the air and absorbing it into _'s body. I've only seen this when Mermaids visit Asgard from Poseidon's kingdom, and they overheat. But, why does _ have it? I touch her forehead. It's burning up! I seem to remember that human's bodies need to be kept warm and their heads cool when this happens. So I carry her into the house and into her room. Pulling back the curtains and the bed spread I lay her down on her pillow. I cover her with the blankets and tuck her in. After getting a cool clothe and placing it on her head, I sit next to her on the bed. Within minutes the clothe is dry and warm. Damn it. I did the only thing I could think of. I changed into my Jotun form and slid my lap, cross legged, under her head. Then I took one hand and gently placed it on her forehead, soothingly rubbing it. I didn't know what to do next. Thor and his woman might though. However I don't want to call Thor. _ whimpers in her sleep. On the other hand, I don't want to lose her either. There's still so much I don't know about her. She's also the only Midgardian that interested me.

So, I summon a magic mirror and use it to locate Thor. Thor, of course, is eating. I use the liquid in his cup to make my image appear. He seems surprised to see me in his cup at first. I almost think he will dismiss it and take a drink. That would be closer than I ever would want to get to him. I shudder at the thought.

"Loki?" He asks, peering in to his goblet. I nod.

"Yes it is me. I have a… I have a… problem." I tell him. His face gets very serious.

"You didn't hurt _, did you?" He asks. I stare at him in shock. How dare he even suggest such a thing! Me? Hurt _? Never! Well, at least not on purpose.

"NO!" I burst out. "I did no such thing! _ was training and collapsed. She's running a fever, I called because I'm not too sure on how to carry on with this. I'm using my Jotun form to keep her head cool. I was hoping you or Lady Jane would know what to do."

"Dear, is that Loki you're talking to in your cup?" A feminine voice asks. I see Jane's head appear next to Thor's.

"Yes, it is I." I tell her. "Now help me with your cousin. Thor will explain on the way. We are at _'s house, in her bedroom." I close the mirror down and sit back against the headboard. I just hope they get here soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Thor told Jane what happened, they both stare at the goblet in silence. Thor's eyebrows furrow and he frowns. _ was in perfect health a few hours ago, and now she was ill with a fever? Jane's hands tremble and her lips quiver, turned down in an angry frown, her eyebrows pushing together.

"God Damn it! She over did it again!" She exclaim, slamming her clenched fists down on the table. Thor jumped at the sound that came from Jane's delicate hands. He turns to his wife.

"You mean this isn't the first time?" Thor asked taking her small hands into his large ones.

"Yes, she is very strange. If she doesn't stay hydrated, she dehydrates quickly. She has also always had an affinity with water, being in it, or even around it. When she was four her adoptive sister threw her in to the deep end of a pool. Everyone knew that _ couldn't swim, no one had taught her yet. Even before they could jump in after her, she swam to the surface and giggled while splashing around. Then when they tried to take her from the pool she shrieked, so loud that the glasses in the hands of those nearby shattered. She was usually so well-mannered that it shocked them to the core. When they finally took her from the pool, she didn't speak to anyone for a week. It would have been longer, but she started getting really dehydrated. The doctors said she just needed to drink lots of water. As she got older, the more stubborn she was about staying hydrated. After a scare like right now, she'll keep hydrated, but she'll become stubborn again and the whole process will start all over." Jane explained to her confused husband.

After she had explained it to Thor, who was beginning to if _ was even human, they got in their car, which Jane drove, and hurried over to _'s house. When they arrived, the front door was unlocked, and a trail of frost led them to _'s bedroom. Compliments of Loki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loki's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hear the door slam and I know that they have arrived. They both burst into the bedroom to find me in _'s bed, her head on my lap, and me in my Jotun form. I quickly change back into my Asgardian form and slid out from under _'s head. _'s fever had gone down considerably since I had contacted them. Jane pushes past me and places the back of her hand to _'s forehead. Then she rushes out of the room. Thor looks from me to _ and back again, obviously trying to discern whether or not I did anything to her. Which I did not. I decide to tell Thor my suspicions.

"Thor, I don't believe that _, is human. Her necklace contains magic from Poseidon, and the way she moves is as fluid and graceful as running water." I pause to block out the images of her fighting dance. "She is also very alluring, like a siren."

"From what Jane told me, _ has always had an affinity with water. I have to agree with you brother. It troubles me though, who is she?"

"I cannot tell you brother. But the fact that she is from Poseidon's realm remains the most possible explanation. So why is she here, on Midgard?" I finish right as Jane comes back with a cold gel pack for _'s head. After adjusting it she turns to the two brothers.

"I agree with both of you." Thor and I look at each other. She heard us? We both look at Jane in shock. "Oh, please. Even when Thor is trying to be quiet, he's loud. That, and when you both fell from the sky I got a reading that I only ever got whenever _ was near any of the instruments, even if it differed slightly from the bridges energy. Which I would guess comes from the necklace, as I've never seen her without it. So I figured she wasn't human, but she's not Asgardian either."

"So… What is she?" I ask, looking at the sleeping girl on the futon. Jane looks at her too and shakes her head. A few tears slip down _'s cheek; I gently wipe them away.

"I don't know Loki, I don't know."


End file.
